The present invention relates to a composition comprising, in a physiologically acceptable medium, a dispersion of film-forming polymer particles and a polymer containing a specific hetero atom, the composition being intended in particular for cosmetics. The invention also relates to a cosmetic make-up or care process for keratin materials. The make-up or care process and composition according to the invention are intended more particularly for the keratin materials of human beings, such as the skin (including the scalp), the nails, keratin fibers, especially substantially longilinear keratin fibers, such as the eyelashes, the eyebrows and the hair. The invention more especially relates to a mascara.
The composition according to the invention can be in the form of a coating composition for the eyelashes (in particular a mascara), an eyeliner, a product for the eyebrows, a product for the lips, a face powder, an eyeshadow, a foundation, a make-up product for the body, a concealer product, a nail varnish, a skincare product, including a product for scalp care, or a haircare product (hair mascara or spray).
The make-up composition may also be applied to make-up accessories (supports) such as false eyelashes, hairpieces, wigs or false nails or alternatively to pellets or patches adhering to the skin or the lips (such as beauty spots).
Compositions for coating the eyelashes, known as mascaras, generally comprise, in a known manner, at least one wax in the form of a wax-in-water emulsion, and at least one film-forming polymer to deposit a make-up film on the eyelashes and to coat them, for example as described in document WO-A-95/15741. Users expect these products to have good cosmetic properties, such as adhesion to the eyelashes, lengthening or curling of the eyelashes, or alternatively good staying power of the mascara over time, in particular good resistance to rubbing, for example with the fingers or fabrics (handkerchiefs or towels).
However, with these compositions, the make-up properties such as the coating, the lengthening or the curling of the eyelashes are obtained when a large amount of product is deposited on the eyelashes using an applicator, such as a mascara brush. When the composition does not adhere well to the eyelashes, the user must apply the brush impregnated with product onto the eyelashes several times, which requires a certain amount of time to be devoted to applying the make-up and obtaining the desired make-up results. However, this time may be perceived as far too long by users in a hurry. There is thus a need to have available mascaras that allow the expected make-up effect to be obtained quickly and easily.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a composition for making up keratin materials, especially keratin fibers such as the eyelashes, which applies easily to the keratin materials and leads quickly to a make-up effect with good cosmetic properties.
The inventors have found, surprisingly, that the use of a polymer containing a specific hetero atom in a composition comprising particles of a film-forming polymer dispersed in the medium of the composition makes it possible to improve the adhesion properties of the composition on keratin materials, especially on keratin fibers such as the eyelashes. The composition is easy to apply to the keratin materials and allows the composition to be deposited quickly in an amount that is sufficient to obtain a make-up effect with the expected cosmetic properties. In particular, a thick deposit of the make-up on the keratin materials is quickly obtained, which avoids the users having to spend too long applying the composition to the keratin materials.
Thus, for a mascara, a make-up which quickly thickens the keratin fibers, in particular the eyelashes, is obtained; instantaneous loading of the eyelashes is thus observed. The mascara also gives good lengthening to the made-up eyelashes.
More specifically, a subject of the invention is a composition comprising, in a physiologically acceptable medium, at least one first polymer with a weight-average molecular mass of less than 100 000, comprising a) a polymer skeleton containing hydrocarbon-based repeating units containing at least one hetero atom, and optionally b) at least one pendent fatty chain and/or at least one terminal fatty chain, which may be functionalized, containing from 6 to 120 carbon atoms and being linked to these hydrocarbon-based units, and a dispersion of particles of a second film-forming polymer that is insoluble in said medium.
A subject of the invention is also a cosmetic process for making up or caring for the keratin materials of human beings, comprising the application of a composition as defined above to the keratin materials. Preferably, the process applies to substantially longilinear keratin fibers such as the eyelashes, the hair and the eyebrows, and more especially to the eyelashes.
A subject of the invention is also the use of a composition as defined above to obtain a deposit which adheres to keratin materials and/or a quick make-up result on keratin materials.
Another subject of the invention is the use of a mascara comprising a composition as defined above to thicken quickly and/or to lengthen the eyelashes.
A subject of the invention is also the use, in a physiologically acceptable composition, of a combination of at least one first polymer with a weight-average molecular mass of less than 100 000 and better still less than 50 000, comprising a) a polymer skeleton containing hydrocarbon-based repeating units containing at least one hetero atom, and b) optionally at least one pendent fatty chain and/or at least one terminal fatty chain, which may be functionalized, containing from 6 to 120 carbon atoms and being linked to these hydrocarbon-based units, and at least one dispersion of particles [lacuna] a second film-forming polymer that is insoluble in said medium to obtain a deposit which adheres to keratin materials and/or a quick make-up result on keratin materials and/or to thicken quickly and/or lengthen the eyelashes.
The expression xe2x80x9cphysiologically acceptable mediumxe2x80x9d means a medium which is non-toxic and which can be applied to the skin, superficial body growths or the lips of human beings, such as a cosmetic medium.
For the purposes of the invention, the expression xe2x80x9cfunctionalized chainxe2x80x9d means an alkyl chain comprising one or more functional or reactive groups chosen in particular from amide, hydroxyl, ether, oxyalkylene, polyoxyalkylene and halogen groups, including fluoro or perfluoro groups, ester, siloxane and polysiloxane groups. In addition, the hydrogen atoms of one or more fatty chains may be substituted at least partially with fluorine atoms.
According to the invention, these chains may be linked directly to the polymer skeleton or via an ester function or a perfluoro group.
For the purposes of the invention, the term xe2x80x9cpolymerxe2x80x9d means a compound containing at least 2 repeating units and preferably at least 3 repeating units.
For the purposes of the invention, the expression xe2x80x9chydrocarbon-based repeating unitsxe2x80x9d means a unit containing from 2 to 80 carbon atoms and preferably from 2 to 60 carbon atoms, bearing hydrogen atoms and optionally oxygen atoms, which may be linear, branched or cyclic, and saturated or unsaturated. These units each also comprise one or more hetero atoms that are advantageously non-pendent but are in the polymer skeleton. These hetero atoms are chosen from nitrogen, sulfur and phosphorus atoms and combinations thereof, optionally combined with one or more oxygen atoms. The units preferably comprise at least one nitrogen atom, in particular a non-pendent nitrogen atom. These units also advantageously comprise a carbonyl group.
The units containing a hetero atom are, in particular, amide units forming a skeleton of the polyamide type, carbamate and/or urea units forming a polyurethane, polyurea and/or polyurea-urethane skeleton. These units are preferably amide units. The pendent chains are advantageously linked directly to at least one of the hetero atoms of the polymer skeleton.
Between the hydrocarbon-based units, the first polymer may comprise silicone units or oxyalkylene units.
In addition, the first polymer in the composition of the invention advantageously comprises from 40% to 98% of fatty chains relative to the total number of units containing a hetero atom and of fatty chains, and better still from 50% to 95%. The nature and proportion of the units containing a hetero atom depends on the nature of the fatty phase and is, in particular, similar to the polar nature of the fatty phase. Thus, the more the units containing a hetero atom are polar and in high proportion in the first polymer, which corresponds to the presence of several hetero atoms, the greater the affinity of the first polymer for polar oils. On the other hand, the less polar or even apolar the units containing a hetero atom or the lower their proportion, the greater the affinity of the first polymer for apolar oils.
The first polymer is advantageously a polyamide. Thus, a subject of the invention is also a composition containing, in a physiologically acceptable medium, at least one polyamide with a weight-average molecular mass of less than 100 000, comprising a) a polymer skeleton containing amide repeating units, and b) optionally at least one pendent fatty chain and/or at least one terminal chain, which may be functionalized, containing from 8 to 120 carbon atoms and being linked to these amide units, and at least one fiber.
The pendent fatty chains are preferably linked to at least one of the nitrogen atoms of the amide units of the first polymer.
In particular, the fatty chains of this polyamide represent from 40% to 98% of the total number of amide units and of fatty chains, and better still from 50% to 95%.
Advantageously, the first polymer, and in particular the polyamide, of the composition according to the invention has a weight-average molecular mass of less than 100 000 (especially ranging from 1 000 to 100 000), in particular less than 50 000 (especially ranging from 1 000 to 50 000) and more particularly ranging from 1 000 to 30 000, preferably from 2 000 to 20 000 and better still from 2 000 to 10 000.
As preferred first polymers which may be used in the invention, mention may be made of polyamides branched with pendent fatty chains and/or terminal fatty chains containing from 6 to 120 carbon atoms and better still from 8 to 120 and in particular from 12 to 68 carbon atoms, each terminal fatty chain being linked to the polyamide skeleton via at least one bonding group, in particular an ester. These polymers preferably comprise a fatty chain at each end of the polymer skeleton and in particular of the polyamide skeleton. Other bonding groups which may be mentioned are ether, amine, urea, urethane, thioester, thiourea and thiourethane groups.
These first polymers are preferably polymers resulting from a polycondensation between a dicarboxylic acid containing at least 32 carbon atoms (in particular containing from 32 to 44 carbon atoms) and a diamine containing at least 2 carbon atoms (in particular from 2 to 36 carbon atoms). The diacid is preferably a dimer of a fatty acid containing ethylenic unsaturation containing at least 16 carbon atoms, preferably from 16 to 24 carbon atoms, for instance oleic acid, linoleic acid or linolenic acid. The diamine is preferably ethylenediamine, hexylenediamine or hexamethylenediamine. For the polymers comprising one or 2 terminal carboxylic acid groups, it is advantageous to esterify them with a monoalcohol containing at least 4 carbon atoms, preferably from 10 to 36 carbon atoms, better still from 12 to 24 and even better from 16 to 24, for example 18 carbon atoms.
These polymers are more especially those disclosed in document U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,657 from the company Union Camp. Each of these polymers in particular satisfies formula (I) below: 
in which n denotes a number of amide units such that the number of ester groups represents from 10% to 50% of the total number of ester and amide groups; R1 is, independently in each case, an alkyl or alkenyl group containing at least 4 carbon atoms and in particular from 4 to 24 carbon atoms; R2 represents, independently in each case, a C4 to C42 hydrocarbon-based group, on condition that 50% of the groups R2 represent a C30 to C42 hydrocarbon-based group; R3 represents, independently in each case, an organic group containing at least 2 carbon atoms, hydrogen atoms and optionally one or more oxygen or nitrogen atoms; and R4 represents, independently in each case, a hydrogen atom, a C1 to C10 alkyl group or a direct bond to R3 or to another R4, such that the nitrogen atom to which R3 and R4 are both attached forms part of a heterocyclic structure defined by R4xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94R3, with at least 50% of the groups R4 representing a hydrogen atom.
In the particular case of formula (I), the terminal fatty chains that are optionally functionalized for the purposes of the invention are terminal chains linked to the last hetero atom, in this case nitrogen, of the polyamide skeleton.
In particular, the ester groups of formula (I), which form part of the terminal and/or pendent fatty chains for the purposes of the invention, represent from 15% to 40% of the total number of ester and amide groups and better still from 20% to 35%. Furthermore, n is advantageously an integer ranging from 1 to 5 and better still greater than 2. Preferably, R1 is a C12 to C22 and preferably C16 to C22 alkyl group. Advantageously, R2 can be a C10 to C42 hydrocarbon-based (alkylene) group. Preferably, at least 50% and better still at least 75% of the groups R2 are groups containing from 30 to 42 carbon atoms. The other groups R2 are C4 to C18 and better still C4 to C12 hydrogen-containing groups. Preferably, R3 represents a C2 to C36 hydrocarbon-based group or a polyoxyalkylene group and R4 represents a hydrogen atom. Preferably, R3 represents a C2 to C12 hydrocarbon-based group.
The hydrocarbon-based groups may be linear, cyclic or branched, and saturated or unsaturated groups. Moreover, the alkyl and alkylene groups may be linear or branched, and saturated or unsaturated groups.
In general, the polymers of formula (I) are in the form of mixtures of polymers, these mixtures also possibly containing a synthetic product corresponding to a compound of formula (I) in which n is 0, i.e. a diester.
As examples of first polymers according to the invention, mention may be made of the commercial products sold by the company Arizona Chemical under the names UNICLEAR(copyright) 80 and UNICLEAR(copyright) 100. They are sold, respectively, in the form of an 80% (in terms of active material) gel in a mineral oil and a 100% (In terms of active material) gel. They have a softening point of from 88 to 94xc2x0 C. These commercial products are a mixture of copolymors of a C36 diacid condensed with ethylenediamine, having a weight-average molecular mass of about 6 000. The terminal ester groups result from the esterification of the remaining acid endings with cetyl alcohol, stearyl alcohol or mixtures thereof (also known as cetylstearyl alcohol).
As first polymers which can be used in the invention, mention may also be made of polyamide resins resulting from the condensation of an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid and a diamine (including compounds containing more than 2 carbonyl groups and 2 amine groups), the carbonyl and amine groups of adjacent individual units being condensed via an amide bond. These polyamide resins are, in particular, those sold under the brand name VERSAMID(copyright) by the companies General Mills Inc. and Henkel Corp. (VERSAMID(copyright) 930, 744 or 1655) or by the company Olin Mathieson Chemical Corp. under the brand name ONAMID(copyright), in particular ONAMID(copyright) S or C. These resins have a weight-average molecular mass ranging from 6 000 to 9 000. For further information regarding these polyamides, reference may be made to the documents U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,705 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,125. More especially, VERSAMID(copyright) 930 or 744 is used.
The polyamides sold by the company Arizona Chemical under the references UNI-REZ(copyright) (2658, 2931, 2970, 2621, 2613, 2624, 2665, 1554, 2623 and 2662) and the product sold under the reference MACROMELT(copyright) 6212 by the company Henkel may also be used, For further information regarding these polyamides, reference may be made to document U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,209.
It is also possible to use polyamide resins obtained from plants, such as those disclosed in patents U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,657 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,570.
The first polymer present in the composition according to the invention advantageously has a softening point of greater than 65xc2x0 C., which may be up to 190xc2x0 C. It preferably has a softening point ranging from 70xc2x0 C. to 130xc2x0 C. and better still from 80xc2x0 C. to 105xc2x0 C. The first polymer is in particular a non-waxy polymer.
The first polymer according to the invention preferably corresponds to the formula (I) mentioned above. On account of its fatty chain(s), this first polymer is readily soluble in oils and thus leads to compositions that are macroscopically homogeneous even with a high content (at least 25%) of polymer, unlike polymers not containing a fatty chain.
The first polymer may be present in the composition according to the invention in a content ranging from 0.01% to 10% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition, preferably ranging from 0.05% to 5% by weight and better still ranging from 0.1% to 3% by weight.
The composition according to the invention may comprise a fatty phase which can comprise fatty substances chosen from oils, organic solvents, waxes and pasty fatty substances, and mixtures thereof. The fatty phase can form a continuous phase of the composition. In particular, the composition according to the invention may be anhydrous.
The fatty phase may especially consist of any oil which is physiologically acceptable and in particular cosmetically acceptable, chosen especially from oils of mineral, animal, plant or synthetic origin, carbon-based oils, hydrocarbon-based oils, fluoro oils and/or silicone oils, alone or as a mixture, provided that they form a homogeneous and stable mixture and provided that they are compatible with the intended use.
The total fatty phase of the composition, which may be a liquid fatty phase, can represent from 2% to 98% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition, and preferably from 5% to 85% by weight.
The fatty phase of the composition can advantageously comprise at least one volatile oil or organic solvent and/or at least one non-volatile oil.
For the purposes of the invention, the expression xe2x80x9cvolatile oil or organic solventxe2x80x9d means any non-aqueous medium which can evaporate on contact with the skin in less than one hour at room temperature and atmospheric pressure. The volatile organic solvent(s) and the volatile oils of the invention are volatile cosmetic organic solvents and oils, that are liquid at room temperature, having a non-zero vapour pressure at room temperature and atmospheric pressure, ranging in particular from 10xe2x88x922 to 300 mmHg (0.13 Pa to 40 000 Pa) and preferably greater than 0.3 mmHg (30 Pa). The expression xe2x80x9cnon-volatile oilxe2x80x9d means an oil which remains on the skin at room temperature and atmospheric pressure for at least several hours and which in particular has a vapour pressure of less than 10xe2x88x922 mmHg (1.33 Pa).
These oils may be hydrocarbon-based oils, silicone oils or fluoro oils, or mixtures thereof.
The expression xe2x80x9chydrocarbon-based oilxe2x80x9d means an oil mainly containing hydrogen and carbon atoms and optionally oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur or phosphorus atoms. The volatile hydrocarbon-based oils may be chosen from hydrocarbon-based oils containing from 8 to 16 carbon atoms, and especially C8-C16 branched alkanes, for instance C8-C16 isoalkanes of petroleum origin (also known as isoparaffins), for instance isododecane (also known as 2,2,4,4,6-pentamethylheptane), isodecane and isohexadecane, and, for example, the oils sold under the trade names Isopars or Permetyls, C8-C16 branched esters, isohexyl neopentanoate, and mixtures thereof. Other volatile hydrocarbon-based oils, for instance petroleum distillates, especially those sold under the name Shell Solt by the company Shell, may also be used. The volatile solvent is preferably chosen from hydrocarbon-based volatile oils containing from 8 to 16 carbon atoms, and mixtures thereof.
Volatile oils which may also be used are volatile silicones such as, for example, linear or cyclic volatile silicone oils, especially those with a viscosity xe2x89xa68 centistokes (8xc3x9710xe2x88x926 m2/s) and especially containing from 2 to 7 silicon atoms, these silicones optionally comprising alkyl or alkoxy groups containing from 1 to 10 carbon atoms. As volatile silicone oils which may be used in the invention, mention may be made in particular of octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane, decamethylcyclopentasiloxane, dodecamethyl-cyclohexasiloxane, heptamethylhexyltrisiloxane, heptamethyloctyltrisiloxane, hexamethyldisiloxane, octamethyltrisiloxane, decamethyltetrasiloxane and dodecamethylpentasiloxane, and mixtures thereof.
Volatile fluoro solvents such as nonafluoromethoxybutane or perfluoromethylcyclopentane may also be used.
The volatile oil may be present in the composition according to the invention in a content ranging from 0% to 98% by weight (in particular from 0.1% to 98%), relative to the total weight of the composition, preferably from 0% to 65% by weight (in particular from 1% to 65%).
The composition can also comprise at least one non-volatile oil chosen in particular from non-volatile hydrocarbon-based and/or silicone and/or fluoro oils.
Non-volatile hydrocarbon-based oils which may be mentioned in particular are:
hydrocarbon-based plant oils such as triglycerides consisting of fatty acid esters and of glycerol in which the fatty acids may have varied chain lengths from C4 to C24, these chains possibly being linear or branched, and saturated or unsaturated; these oils are, in particular, wheat germ oil, sunflower oil, grape seed oil, sesame oil, corn oil, apricot oil, castor oil, karite butter, avocado oil, olive oil, soybean oil, sweet almond oil, palm oil, rape seed oil, cotton oil, hazelnut oil, macadamia oil, jojoba oil, alfalfa oil, poppy oil, pumpkin oil, marrow oil, blackcurrant seed oil, evening primrose oil, millet oil, barley oil, quinoa oil, rye oil, safflower oil, candlenut oil, passion flower oil and musk rose oil; or alternatively caprylic/capric acid triglycerides such as those sold by Stearineries Dubois or those sold under the names Miglyol 810, 812 and 818 by Dynamit Nobel;
synthetic ethers containing from 10 to 40 carbon atoms;
linear or branched hydrocarbons of mineral or synthetic origin, such as petroleum jelly, polydecenes, hydrogenated polyisobutene such as parleam, and squalane, and mixtures thereof;
synthetic esters such as oils of formula R1COOR2 in which R1 represents a linear or branched fatty acid residue containing from 1 to 40 carbon atoms and R2 represents an in particular branched hydrocarbon-based chain containing from 1 to 40 carbon atoms, on condition that R5+R6xe2x89xa710, such as, for example, purcellin oil (cetostearyl octanoate), isopropyl myristate, isopropyl palmitate, C12-C15 alkyl benzoate, hexyl laurate, diisopropyl adipate, isononyl isononanoate, 2-ethylhexyl palmitate, isostearyl isostearate, alkyl or polyalkyl octanoates, decanoates or ricinoleates such as propylene glycol dioctanoate; hydroxylated esters such as isostearyl lactate and diisostearyl malate; and pentaerythritol esters;
fatty alcohols that are liquid at room temperature, containing a branched and/or unsaturated carbon-based chain containing from 12 to 26 carbon atoms, for instance octyldodecanol, isostearyl alcohol, oleyl alcohol, 2-hexyldecanol, 2-butyloctanol or 2-undecylpentadecanol;
higher fatty acids such as oleic acid, linoleic acid or linolenic acid;
and mixtures thereof.
The non-volatile silicone oils which may be used in the composition according to the invention may be non-volatile polydimethylsiloxanes (PDMSs), polydimethylsiloxanes comprising alkyl or alkoxy groups, that are pendent and/or at the end of a silicone chain, the groups each containing from 2 to 24 carbon atoms, phenylsilicones, for instance phenyltrimethicones, phenyldimethicones, phenyl-trimethylsiloxydiphenylsiloxanes, diphenyldimethicones, diphenylmethyldiphenyltrisiloxanes and 2-phenylethyl trimethylsiloxysilicates.
The fluoro oils which may be used in the invention are, in particular, fluorosilicone oils, fluoropolyethers or fluorosilicones, as described in document EP-A-847 752.
The non-volatile oils may be present in the composition according to the invention in a content ranging from 0% to 80% (in particular from 0.1% to 80%) by weight, preferably from 0% to 50% by weight (in particular 0.1% to 50% by weight), relative to the total weight of the composition, and better still from 0% to 20% by weight (in particular 0.1% to 20%).
The composition according to the invention can also comprise a wax. For the purposes of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cwaxxe2x80x9d means a lipophilic fatty compound that is solid at room temperature (25xc2x0 C.) and atmospheric pressure (760 mmHg, i.e. 105 Pa), which undergoes a reversible solid/liquid change of state and which has a melting point of greater than 30xc2x0 C. and better still greater than 55xc2x0 C., which may be up to 200xc2x0 C., in particular up to 120xc2x0 C.
By taking the wax to its melting point, it is possible to make it miscible with oils and to form a microscopically homogeneous mixture, but on returning the temperature of the mixture to room temperature, recrystallization of the wax in the mixture of oils is obtained.
According to the invention, the melting point values correspond to the melting peak measured using a differential scanning calorimeter (DSC), for example the calorimeter sold under the name DSC 30 by the company Mettler, with a temperature increase of 5 or 10xc2x0 C. per minute.
For the purposes of the invention, the waxes are those generally used in cosmetics and dermatology. Mention may be made in particular of beeswax, lanolin wax, Chinese insect waxes, rice wax, carnauba wax, candelilla wax, ouricury wax, cork fiber wax, sugar cane wax, Japan wax, sumach wax, montan wax, microcrystalline waxes, paraffin waxes, ozokerites, ceresin wax, lignite wax, polyethylene waxes and the waxes obtained by Fisher-Tropsch synthesis, and fatty acid esters of glycerides that are solid at 40xc2x0 C. and better still at more than 55xc2x0 C. Mention may also be made of the waxes obtained by catalytic hydrogenation of animal or plant oils containing linear or branched C8-C32 fatty chains. Among these, mention may be made in particular of hydrogenated jojoba oil, hydrogenated sunflower oil, hydrogenated castor oil, hydrogenated coconut oil and hydrogenated lanolin oil.
Mention may also be made of silicone waxes or fluoro waxes.
The waxes present in the composition may be dispersed in the form of particles in an aqueous phase as defined below. These particles may have an average size ranging from 50 nm to 10 xcexcm and preferably from 50 nm to 3.5 xcexcm.
In particular, the wax may be present in the form of a wax-in-water emulsion, the waxes possibly being in the form of particles with an average size ranging from 1 xcexcm to 10 xcexcm and preferably from 1 xcexcm to 3.5 xcexcm.
In another embodiment of the composition according to the invention, the wax may be present in the form of a wax microdispersion, the wax being in the form of particles with an average size of less than 1 xcexcm and in particular ranging from 50 nm to 500 nm. Wax microdispersions are disclosed in documents EP-A-557 196 and EP-A-1 048 282.
The wax may also be present in a liquid fatty phase as a mixture with oils such as defined above.
The wax may also have a hardness ranging from 0.05 MPa to 15 MPa and preferably ranging from 6 MPa to 15 MPa. The hardness is determined by measuring the compressive strength, measured at 20xc2x0 C. using a texturometer sold under the name TA-XT2i by the company Rheo, equipped with a stainless steel cylinder 2 mm in diameter travelling at a measuring speed of 0.1 mm/s, and penetrating into the wax to a penetration depth of 0.3 mm. To carry out the hardness measurement, the wax is melted at a temperature equal to the melting point of the wax +20xc2x0 C. The molten wax is cast in a container 30 mm in diameter and 20 mm deep. The wax is recrystallized at room temperature (25xc2x0 C.) over 24 hours and is then stored for at least one hour at 20xc2x0 C. before carrying out the hardness measurement. The value of the hardness is the compressive strength measured divided by the area of the texturometer cylinder in contact with the wax.
The wax may be present in the composition according to the invention in a content ranging from 0.1% to 50% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition, preferably from 0.5% to 30% by weight and better still from 1% to 20% by weight.
The composition according to the invention may contain at least one fatty compound that is pasty at room temperature. For the purposes of the invention, the expression xe2x80x9cpasty fatty substancexe2x80x9d means fatty substances with a melting point ranging from 20 to 55xc2x0 C., preferably 25 to 45xc2x0 C., and/or a viscosity at 40xc2x0 C. ranging from 0.1 to 40 Pa.s (1 to 400 poises), preferably 0.5 to 25 Pa.s, measured using a Contraves TV or Rhxc3xa9omat 80 viscometer, equipped with a spindle rotating at 60 Hz. A person skilled in the art can select the spindle for measuring the viscosity from the spindles MS-r3 and MS-r4, on the basis of his general knowledge, so as to be able to carry out the measurement of the pasty compound tested.
These fatty substances are preferably hydrocarbon-based compounds, optionally of polymeric type; they can also be chosen from silicone compounds and/or fluoro compounds; they may also be in the form of a mixture of hydrocarbon-based compounds and/or silicone compounds and/or fluoro compounds. In the case of a mixture of different pasty fatty substances, the hydrocarbon-based pasty compounds (containing mainly hydrogen and carbon atoms and optionally ester groups) are preferably used in major proportion.
Among the pasty compounds which may be used in the composition according to the invention, mention may be made of lanolins and lanolin derivatives such as acetylated lanolins or oxypropylenated lanolins or isopropyl lanolate, having a viscosity of from 18 to 21 Pa.s, preferably 19 to 20.5 Pa.s, and/or a melting point of from 30 to 55xc2x0 C., and mixtures thereof. It is also possible to use esters of fatty acids or of fatty alcohols, in particular those containing from 20 to 65 carbon atoms (melting point of about from 20 to 35xc2x0 C. and/or viscosity at 40xc2x0 C. ranging from 0.1 to 40 Pa.s), such as triisostearyl or cetyl citrate; arachidyl propionate; polyvinyl laurate; cholesterol esters, such as triglycerides of plant origin, such as hydrogenated plant oils, viscous polyesters such as poly(12-hydroxystearic acid), and mixtures thereof. Triglycerides of plant origin which may be used are hydrogenated castor oil derivatives, such as xe2x80x9cThixinrxe2x80x9d from Rhxc3xa9ox.
Mention may also be made of pasty silicone fatty substances such as polydimethylsiloxanes (PDMSs) containing pendent chains of the alkyl or alkoxy type containing from 8 to 24 carbon atoms, and having a melting point of 20-55xc2x0 C., such as stearyldimethicones, in particular those sold by Dow Corning under the trade names DC2503 and DC25514, and mixtures thereof.
The pasty fatty substance may be present in the composition according to the invention in a proportion of from 0% to 60% (in particular 0.01% to 60%) by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition, preferably in a proportion of from 0.5% to 45% by weight, and better still ranging from 2% to 30% by weight, in the composition.
The composition according to the invention may also comprise an aqueous medium, constituting an aqueous phase, which may be the continuous phase of the composition.
The aqueous phase may consist essentially of water; it may also comprise a mixture of water and of water-miscible solvent (miscibility in water of greater than 50% by weight at 25xc2x0 C.), for instance lower monoalcohols containing from 1 to 5 carbon atoms such as ethanol or isopropanol, glycols containing from 2 to 8 carbon atoms, such as propylene glycol, ethylene glycol, 1,3-butylene glycol or dipropylene glycol, C3-C4 ketones and C2-C4 aldehydes.
The aqueous phase (water and optionally the water-miscible organic solvent) may be present in a content ranging from 1% to 95% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition, preferably from 3% to 80% by weight and better still from 5% to 60% by weight.
The composition according to the invention can contain emulsifying surfactants, present in particular in a proportion ranging from 2% to 30% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition, and better still from 5% to 15%. These surfactants may be chosen from anionic and nonionic surfactants. Reference may be made to the document xe2x80x9cEncyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Kirk-Othmerxe2x80x9d, volume 22, pp. 333-432, 3rd edition, 1979, Wiley, for the definition of the properties and functions (emulsifying) of surfactants, in particular pp. 347-377 of said reference, for the anionic and nonionic surfactants.
The surfactants preferably used in the composition according to the invention are chosen from:
nonionic surfactants: fatty acids, fatty alcohols, polyethoxylated or polyglycerolated fatty alcohols such as polyethoxylated stearyl or cetylstearyl alcohol, fatty acid esters of sucrose, alkylglucose esters, in particular polyoxyethylenated fatty esters of C1-C6 alkyl glucose, and mixtures thereof;
anionic surfactants: C16-C30 fatty acids neutralized with amines, aqueous ammonia or alkaline salts, and mixtures thereof.
Surfactants which make it possible to obtain an oil-in-water or wax-in-water emulsion are preferably used.
The composition according to the invention comprises at least one second film-forming polymer, different from the first polymer described above, in the form of solid particles dispersed in the physiologically acceptable medium. These particles may be dispersed in an aqueous phase or in a liquid fatty phase. The composition can comprise a mixture of these polymers. The second film-forming polymer is insoluble in the medium of the composition, that is to say that it remains in the form of particles in the mixture of the ingredients of the composition forming the physiologically acceptable medium. Thus, the expression xe2x80x9cpolymer that is insoluble in the physiologically acceptable mediumxe2x80x9d should be understood as meaning a polymer whose solubility in this medium is less than 1% by weight.
The second film-forming polymer may be present in the composition according to the invention in a solids content ranging from 0.1% to 60% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition, preferably from 0.5% to 40% by weight and better still from 1% to 30% by weight.
In the present application, the expression xe2x80x9cfilm-forming polymerxe2x80x9d means a polymer which is capable, by itself or in the presence of an auxiliary film-forming agent, of forming a continuous and adherent film on a support, in particular on keratin materials.
A film-forming polymer capable of forming a hydrophobic film, i.e. a polymer whose film has a water-solubility at 25xc2x0 C. of less than 1% by weight, is preferably used.
Among the film-forming polymers which may be used in the composition of the present invention, mention may be made of synthetic polymers, of radical-mediated type or of polycondensate type, and polymers of natural origin, and mixtures thereof.
The expression xe2x80x9cradical-mediated film-forming polymerxe2x80x9d means a polymer obtained by polymerization of monomers containing unsaturation, in particular ethylenic unsaturation, each monomer being capable of homopolymerizing (unlike polycondensates).
The film-forming polymers of radical-mediated type may be, in particular, vinyl polymers or copolymers, in particular acrylic polymers.
The vinyl film-forming polymers can result from the polymerization of monomers containing ethylenic unsaturation and containing at least one acidic group and/or esters of these acidic monomers and/or amides of these acidic monomers.
Monomers bearing an acidic group which may be used are xcex1,xcex2-ethylenic unsaturated carboxylic acids such as acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, crotonic acid, maleic acid or itaconic acid. (Meth)acrylic acid and crotonic acid are preferably used, and more preferably (meth)acrylic acid.
The esters of acidic monomers are advantageously chosen from (meth)acrylic acid esters (also known as (meth)acrylates), especially (meth)acrylates of an alkyl, in particular of a C1-C30 and preferably C1-C20 alkyl, (meth)acrylates of an aryl, in particular of a C6-C10 aryl, and (meth)acrylates of a hydroxyalkyl, in particular of a C2-C6 hydroxyalkyl.
Among the alkyl (meth)acrylates which may be mentioned are methyl methacrylate, ethyl methacrylate, butyl methacrylate, isobutyl methacrylate, 2-ethylhexyl methacrylate, lauryl methacrylate and cyclohexyl methacrylate.
Among the hydroxyalkyl (meth)acrylates which may be mentioned are hydroxyethyl acrylate, 2-hydroxypropyl acrylate, hydroxyethyl methacrylate and 2-hydroxypropyl methacrylate.
Among the aryl (meth)acrylates which may be mentioned are benzyl acrylate and phenyl acrylate.
The (meth)acrylic acid esters that are particularly preferred are the alkyl (meth)acrylates.
According to the present invention, the alkyl group of the esters may be either fluorinated or perfluorinated, i.e. some or all of the hydrogen atoms of the alkyl group are substituted with fluorine atoms.
As amides of the acidic monomers, mention may be made, for example, of (meth)acrylamides, and especially N-alkyl(meth)acrylamides, in particular of a C2-C12 alkyl. Among the N-alkyl(meth)acrylamides which may be mentioned are N-ethylacrylamide, N-t-butylacrylamide, N-t-octylacrylamide and N-undecylacrylamide.
The vinyl film-forming polymers can also result from the homopolymerization or copolymerization of monomers chosen from vinyl esters and styrene monomers. In particular, these monomers may be polymerized with acidic monomers and/or esters thereof and/or amides thereof, such as those mentioned above.
Examples of vinyl esters which may be mentioned are vinyl acetate, vinyl neodecanoate, vinyl pivalate, vinyl benzoate and vinyl t-butylbenzoate.
Styrene monomers which may be mentioned are styrene and xcex1-methylstyrene.
It is possible to use any monomer known to those skilled in the art which falls within the categories of acrylic and vinyl monomers (including monomers modified with a silicone chain).
Among the film-forming polycondensates which may be mentioned are polyurethanes, polyesters, polyesteramides, polyamides, epoxy ester resins and polyureas.
The polyurethanes may be chosen from anionic, cationic, nonionic and amphoteric polyurethanes, polyurethane-acrylics, polyurethane-polyvinylpyrrolidones, polyester-polyurethanes, polyether-polyurethanes, polyureas and polyurea-polyurethanes, and mixtures thereof.
The polyesters may be obtained, in a known manner, by polycondensation of dicarboxylic acids with polyols, in particular diols.
The dicarboxylic acid may be aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic. Examples of such acids which may be mentioned are: oxalic acid, malonic acid, dimethylmalonic acid, succinic acid, glutaric acid, adipic acid, pimelic acid, 2,2-dimethylglutaric acid, azelaic acid, suberic acid, sebacic acid, fumaric acid, maleic acid, itaconic acid, phthalic acid, dodecanedioic acid, 1,3-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid, 1,4-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid, isophthalic acid, terephthalic acid, 2,5-norboranedicarboxylic acid, diglycolic acid, thiodipropionic acid, 2,5-naphthalenedicarboxylic acid and 2,6-naphthalenedicarboxylic acid. These dicarboxylic acid monomers may be used alone or in combination with at least two dicarboxylic acid monomers. Among these monomers, the ones preferably chosen are phthalic acid, isophthalic acid and terephthalic acid.
The diol may be chosen from aliphatic, alicyclic and aromatic diols. The diol preferably used is one chosen from: ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, 1,3-propanediol, cyclohexanedimethanol, 4-butanediol. Other polyols which may be used are glycerol, pentaerythritol, sorbitol and trimethylolpropane.
The polyesteramides may be obtained in a manner analogous to that of the polyesters, by polycondensation of diacids with diamines or amino alcohols. Diamines which may be used are ethylenediamine, hexamethylenediamine and meta- or para-phenylenediamine. An amino alcohol which may be used is monoethanolamine.
The polyester may also comprise at least one monomer bearing at least one group xe2x80x94SO3M, with M representing a hydrogen atom, an ammonium ion NH4+ or a metal ion such as, for example, an Na+, Li+, K+, Mg2+, Ca2+, Cu2+, Fe2+ or Fe3+ ion. A difunctional aromatic monomer comprising such a group xe2x80x94SO3M may be used in particular.
The aromatic nucleus of the difunctional aromatic monomer also bearing a group xe2x80x94SO3M as described above may be chosen, for example, from benzene, naphthalene, anthracene, biphenyl, oxybiphenyl, sulfonylbiphenyl and methylenebiphenyl nuclei. As examples of difunctional aromatic monomers also bearing a group xe2x80x94SO3M, mention may be made of: sulfoisophthalic acid, sulfoterephthalic acid, sulfophthalic acid, 4-sulfonaphthalene-2,7-dicarboxylic acid.
The copolymers preferably used are those based on isophthalate/sulfoisophthalate, and more particularly copolymers obtained by condensation of diethylene glycol, cyclohexanedimethanol, isophthalic acid and sulfoisophthalic acid. Such polymers are sold, for example, under the brand name Eastman AQ(copyright) by the company Eastman Chemical Products.
The polymers of natural origin, optionally modified, may be chosen from shellac resin, sandarac gum, dammar resins, elemi gums, copal resins and cellulose polymers, and mixtures thereof.
According to a first embodiment of the composition according to the invention, the second film-forming polymer may be present in the form of particles in dispersion in an aqueous phase, which is generally known as a latex or pseudolatex. The techniques for preparing these dispersions are well known to those skilled in the art.
Aqueous dispersions of film-forming polymers which may be used are the acrylic dispersions sold under the names Neocryl XK-90(copyright), Neocryl A-1070(copyright), Neocryl A-1090(copyright), Neocryl BT-62(copyright), Neocryl A-1079(copyright) and Neocryl A-523(copyright) by the company Avecia-Neoresins, Dow Latex 432(copyright) by the company Dow Chemical, Daitosol 5000 AD(copyright) by the company Daito Kasey Kogyo; or the aqueous dispersions of polyurethane sold under the names Neorez R-981(copyright) and Neorez R-974(copyright) by the company Avecia-Neoresins, Avalure UR-405(copyright), Avalure UR-410(copyright), Avalure UR-425(copyright), Avalure UR-450(copyright), Sancure 875(copyright), Sancure 861(copyright), Sancure 878(copyright) and Sancure 2060(copyright) by the company Goodrich, Impranil 85(copyright) by the company Bayer and Aquamere H-1511(copyright) by the company Hydromer.
Aqueous dispersions of film-forming polymers which may also be used are the polymer dispersions resulting from the radical-mediated polymerization of one or more radical-mediated monomers within and/or partially at the surface of pre-existing particles of at least one polymer chosen from the group consisting of polyurethanes, polyureas, polyesters, polyesteramides and/or alkyds. These polymers are generally referred to as hybrid polymers.
Furthermore, the aqueous phase of the composition may comprise an additional water-soluble polymer present in the aqueous medium of the composition in dissolved form. Examples of water-soluble film-forming polymers which may be mentioned are:
proteins, for instance proteins of plant origin such as wheat proteins and soybean proteins; proteins of animal origin such as keratins, for example keratin hydrolysates and sulfonic keratins;
anionic, cationic, amphoteric or nonionic chitin or chitosan polymers;
polymers of celluloses such as hydroxyethylcellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose, methylcellulose, ethylhydroxyethylcellulose and carboxymethylcellulose, and quaternized cellulose derivatives;
acrylic polymers or copolymers, such as polyacrylates or polymethacrylates;
vinyl polymers, for instance polyvinylpyrrolidones, copolymers of methyl vinyl ether and of malic anhydride, the copolymer of vinyl acetate and of crotonic acid, copolymers of vinylpyrrolidone and of vinyl acetate; copolymers of vinylpyrrolidone and of caprolactam; polyvinyl alcohol;
polymers of natural origin, which are optionally modified, such as:
gum arabics, guar gum, xanthan derivatives, karaya gum;
alginates and carrageenans;
glycoaminoglycans, hyaluronic acid and derivatives thereof;
shellac resin, sandarac gum, dammar resins, elemi gums and copal resins;
deoxyribonucleic acid;
mucopolysaccharides such as hyaluronic acid and chondroitin sulfate, and mixtures thereof.
According to another embodiment of the composition according to the invention, the second film-forming polymer may be present in the form of surface-stabilized particles dispersed in a liquid fatty phase comprising organic solvents or oils such as those described above. For the purposes of the invention, the expression xe2x80x9cliquid fatty phasexe2x80x9d means a fatty phase which is liquid at room temperature (25xc2x0 C.) and atmospheric pressure (760 mmHg, i.e. 105 Pa), composed of one or more fatty substances that are liquid at room temperature, also known as oils, which are generally mutually compatible.
The liquid fatty phase preferably comprises a volatile oil, optionally mixed with a non-volatile oil, the oils possibly being chosen from those mentioned above.
The dispersion of surface-stabilized polymer particles may be manufactured as disclosed in document EP-A-749 747. It may be obtained by dispersion polymerization, that is to say by precipitating the polymer during formation, with protection of the formed particles using a stabilizer.
The choice of the liquid fatty phase is made nature of the monomers constituting the polymer and/or of the nature of the stabilizer, as indicated below.
The polymer particles are surface-stabilized by means of a stabilizer which may be a block polymer, a grafted polymer and/or a random polymer, alone or as a mixture.
Dispersions of film-forming polymer in the liquid fatty phase, in the presence of stabilizers, are disclosed in particular in documents EP-A-0 749 746, EP-A-0 923 928 and EP-A-0 930 060, the content of which is incorporated in the present patent application by reference.
Among the grafted polymers that may be mentioned are silicone polymers grafted with a hydrocarbon-based chain; hydrocarbon-based polymers grafted with a silicone chain.
Grafted copolymers having, for example, an insoluble skeleton of polyacrylic type with soluble grafts of poly(12-hydroxystearic acid) type are also suitable.
Grafted-block or block copolymers comprising at least one block of polyorganosiloxane type and at least one block of a free-radical polymer may also be used, for instance grafted copolymers of acrylic/silicone type which may be used especially when the non-aqueous medium is silicone-based.
The stabilizer may also be chosen from grafted-block or block copolymers comprising at least one block of polyorganosiloxane type and at least one block of a polyether. The polyorganosiloxane block may especially be a polydimethylsiloxane or a poly(C2-C18)alkylmethylsiloxane; the polyether block may be a C2-C18 polyalkylene, in particular polyoxyethylene and/or polyoxypropylene. In particular, dimethicone copolyols or (C2-C18)alkylmethicone copolyols may be used. It is possible, for example, to use the dimethicone copolyol sold under the name xe2x80x9cDow Corning 3225Cxe2x80x9d by the company Dow Corning, or the lauryl methicone copolyol sold under the name xe2x80x9cDow Corning Q2-5200xe2x80x9d by the company Dow Corning.
As grafted-block or block copolymers, use may be made of copolymers comprising at least one block resulting from the polymerization of at least one ethylenic monomer, containing one or more optionally conjugated ethylenic bonds, such as ethylene, butadiene or isoprene, and at least one block of a styrene polymer. When the ethylenic monomer comprises several optionally conjugated ethylenic bonds, the residual ethylenic unsaturations after the polymerization are generally hydrogenated. Thus, in a known manner, the polymerization of isoprene leads, after hydrogenation, to the formation of ethylene-propylene block, and the polymerization of butadiene leads, after hydrogenation, to the formation of ethylene-butylene block. Among these block copolymers, mention may be made of copolymers of xe2x80x9cdiblockxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctriblockxe2x80x9d type, of the type such as polystyrene/polyisoprene, polystyrene/polybutadiene such as those sold under the name xe2x80x9cLuvitol HSBxe2x80x9d by BASF, of the polystyrene/copoly(ethylene-propylene) type such as those sold under the name xe2x80x9cKratonxe2x80x9d by Shell Chemical Co., or alternatively of the polystyrene/copoly(ethylene-butylene) type.
As grafted-block or block copolymers comprising at least one block resulting from the polymerization of at least one ethylenic monomer, such as ethylene or isobutylene, and of at least one block of an acrylic polymer such as methyl methacrylate, mention may be made of the poly(methyl methacrylate)/polyisobutylene diblock or triblock copolymers or the grafted copolymers containing a poly(methyl methacrylate) skeleton and polyisobutylene grafts.
As grafted-block or block copolymers comprising at least one block resulting from the polymerization of at least one ethylenic monomer and of at least one block of a polyether such as a C2-C18 polyoxyalkylene, in particular polyoxyethylene and/or polyoxypropylene, mention may be made of polyoxyethylene/polybutadiene or polyoxyethylene/polyisobutylene diblock or triblock copolymers.
Use may also be made of copolymers of C1-C4 alkyl (meth)acrylates, and of C8-C30 alkyl (meth)acrylates. Mention may be made in particular of the stearyl methacrylate/methyl methacrylate copolymer.
In this case, it is then preferred to use as stabilizer either a grafted polymer or a block polymer, so as to have better interfacial activity. Specifically, the blocks or grafts that are insoluble in the synthesis solvent provide a more voluminous coverage at the surface of the particles.
When the liquid fatty phase comprises at least one silicone oil, the stabilizer is preferably chosen from the group consisting of grafted-block or block copolymers comprising at least one block of polyorganosiloxane type and at least one block of a free-radical polymer or of a polyether or of a polyester, for instance polyoxy(C2-C18)alkylene blocks and especially polyoxypropylene and/or oxyethylene blocks.
When the liquid fatty phase does not comprise a silicone oil, the stabilizer is preferably chosen from the group consisting of:
(a) grafted-block or block copolymers comprising at least one block of polyorganosiloxane type and at least one block of a free-radical polymer or of a polyether or of a polyester,
(b) copolymers of C1-C4 alkyl acrylates or methacrylates and of C8-C30 alkyl acrylates or methacrylates,
(c) grafted-block or block copolymers comprising at least one block resulting from the polymerization of at least one ethylenic monomer containing conjugated ethylenic bonds,
and at least one block of a vinyl or acrylic polymer or of a polyether or of a polyester, or blends thereof.
Diblock polymers are preferably used as stabilizer.
The size of the particles of the second film-forming polymer dispersed either in the aqueous phase or in the liquid fatty phase can range from 5 nm to 600 nm and preferably from 20 nm to 300 nm.
The composition according to the invention may comprise an auxiliary film-forming agent for promoting the formation of a film with the second film-forming polymer. Such a film-forming agent may be chosen from any compound known to those skilled in the art as being capable of fulfilling the desired function, and may be chosen in particular from plasticizers and coalescers.
In addition, the liquid fatty phase may also contain a third additional film-forming polymer dissolved in the liquid fatty phase, also known as a liposoluble polymer.
Liposoluble polymers that may especially be mentioned include copolymers resulting from the copolymerization of at least one vinyl ester and of at least one other monomer which may be an olefin, an alkyl vinyl ether or an allylic or methallylic ester, as described in patent application FR-A-2 232 303, the content of which is incorporated into the present patent application by reference.
As liposoluble film-forming polymers which may be used in the invention, mention may also be made of polyalkylenes and in particular copolymers of C2-C20 alkenes, such as polybutene, alkylcelluloses with a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated C1-C8 alkyl radical, for instance ethylcellulose and propylcellulose, copolymers of vinylpyrrolidone (VP) and in particular copolymers of vinylpyrrolidone and of C2 to C40 and better still C3 to C20 alkene. As examples of VP copolymers which may be used in the invention, mention may be made of the copolymers of VP/vinyl acetate, VP/ethyl methacrylate, butylated polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP), VP/ethyl methacrylate/methacrylic acid, VP/eicosene, VP/hexadecene, VP/triacontene, VP/styrene or VP/acrylic acid/lauryl methacrylate.
The liposoluble film-forming polymer may be present in the composition in a content ranging from 0.1% to 15% by weight and better still from 2% to 10% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
The composition according to the invention may also comprise a dyestuff, for instance pulverulent dyestuffs, liposoluble dyes and water-soluble dyes. This dyestuff may be present in a content ranging from 0.01% to 30% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition.
The pulverulent dyestuffs may be chosen from pigments and nacres.
The pigments may be white or colored, mineral and/or organic, and coated or uncoated. Among the mineral pigments which may be mentioned are titanium dioxide, optionally surface-treated, zirconium oxide, zinc oxide or cerium oxide, as well as iron oxide, chromium oxide, manganese violet, ultramarine blue, chromium hydrate and ferric blue. Among the organic pigments which may be mentioned are carbon black, pigments of D and C type, and lakes based on cochineal carmine or on barium, strontium, calcium or aluminum.
The nacres may be chosen from white nacreous pigments such as mica coated with titanium or with bismuth oxychloride, colored nacreous pigments such as titanium mica with iron oxides, titanium mica with, in particular, ferric blue or chromium oxide, titanium mica with an organic pigment of the above-mentioned type, and nacreous pigments based on bismuth oxychloride.
The liposoluble dyes are, for example, Sudan Red, DandC Red 17, DandC Green 6, xcex2-carotene, soybean oil, Sudan Brown, DandC Yellow 11, DandC Violet 2, DandC Orange 5, quinoline yellow and annatto. The water-soluble dyes are, for example, beetroot juice and methylene blue.
The composition of the invention may also comprise any additive usually used in cosmetics, such as antioxidants, fillers, preserving agents, fragrances, neutralizing agents, thickeners, cosmetic or dermatological active agents such as, for example, emollients, moisturizers, vitamins and sunscreens, and mixtures thereof. These additives may be present in the composition in a content ranging from 0% to 20% (in particular from 0.01% to 20%) relative to the total weight of the composition and better still from 0.01% to 10% (if present).
Needless to say, a person skilled in the art will take care to select the optional additional additives and/or the amount thereof such that the advantageous properties of the composition according to the invention are not, or are not substantially, adversely affected by the addition envisaged.
The composition according to the invention may be manufactured by the known processes generally used in cosmetics or dermatology.
The invention is illustrated in greater detail in the examples which follow.